Pain
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Korra and Mako have a confrontation about their break up. PRE HARMONIC CONVERGENCE EPISODE NOT ACCURATE TO CANON.


ORIGINAL PUBLISH DATE: 11/2/13

When she woke up, she was in her room at Air Temple Island. Her whole body ached, and she felt sticky bandages covering her abdomen and the upper half of her right leg and left arm.

Everything was fuzzy, from her vision to her memories. She couldn't recall when she left the spirit world, or how she even got back to Republic City.

But she was so glad. Glad that Vaatu was defeated, Unalaq taken down, and she saved her own ass after starting that Civil War.

As she looked around and blinked, she made out two figures.

One smaller than the other, sitting on her bed. The larger figure was fussing with something in the corner of the room, back turned to Korra.

"You're awake!" the smaller one exclaimed softly, touching Korra's hand.

She smirked as she sat up a bit, but then immediately felt the room spin underneath her and laid back down.

"How long was I out?" she spoke, her voice becoming raspy.

The figure hummed. "About a week, I think."

The larger figure in the back then turned around with a cup of water.

"Here, drink this. It's just water," it told her softly.

Korra nodded and drank it, her body reveling in the feeling, even rejuvenating it a bit.

Her visioned cleared, and Jinora was soon the recognizable face sitting on her bed.

Korra immediately scanned her body for injuries. "Are you okay?"

The small airbender nodded, smiling brightly. "All thanks to you. Korra, you're really a hero."

Sitting up, the dizziness quickly leaving her head. She felt a small hand on her back, and looked up. Pema was bending over her, a warm smile on her face.

Korra quickly hugged that woman, needing the motherly comfort she had provided.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Pema," Korra muttered into her shoulder.

She chuckled and stroked Korra's loose hair. "Of course, after all of the things you did for Jinora, I had to. Plus, you're already one of my own, so I was obligated."

Then, a flood of distinct memories came through Korra's mind. Fighting Vaatu and Unalaq with Jinora, protecting her through any means necessary, and becoming a team and defeating them.

Again, Korra was so happy She couldn't even fathom it. It was all over, the mess she created. It was done. She could breathe with the world in harmony yet again.

Pema pulled away and smiled at her. "There are people outside for you. If you're ready."

Korra nodded sliding out of the bed. "I am."

Stepping outside, with Pema help, she found a warm of friends, reporters, and citizens waiting out front Air Temple Island. It was mainly the water tribe-descent people, who understood the important of the harmonic convergence more than anyone else, that cheered so harshly for her.

She smiled and waved, answering questions from kind and gentle reporters, which she was so thankful for.

Off to the side, she noticed Bolin, Mako, and Asami. As her eyes fully locked on the trio, she noticed the intertwined fingers of her ex boyfriend and best friend.

Her stomach dropped, her blood ran cold, and her head swam yet again.

Her first instinct was to react. But she held it in, and kept the dazzling smile on her face for the reporter as she quickly shot her head back to the reporters attention.

After the frenzy was over, and Korra could finally breathe, she walked over to the trio with great reluctance.

She ran her hand through her messy locks, trying to relieve the tension in her body. She wrapped her long silk robe around her figure to fight off the wind and also as a shield.

Putting on a smile, she greeted them. Bolin tackled her in a bear hug, though gentle enough to not mess with her wounds.

That in itself made her want to cry. His overwhelming being comforting her from the last couple weeks, to the big blow of Mako and Asami's rekindled relationship.

But again, she sucked it up and hugged him, keeping the tears from her eyes.

"Korra, I missed you so much," he mumbled into her hair. "Don't worry, even though now I'm a famous mover star, I never forgot about you."

That made Korra giggled and hold onto him tigther. "I'm glad, Bolin."

They finally pulled away, his large hands still resting on her small shoulders.

"I need to go lay down, this was a lot to take in," she chuckled, hugging Bolin one last time.

She didn't even look Mako and Asami's way as she turned on her heel and went back to the temple.

Korra knew it was immature to flat out ignore them, but she couldn't trust her emotions. If she said one word to either of them, she'd cry. She knew she would.

So she did what was best and went on her merry way, cursing them left and right in her head.

Sipping on her tea, Korra gazed out at the city from her windowseat. She always loved her room because of her view. It was calming, and the scape always cleared her mind.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the room, and Korra beckoned them in with a weak voice.

Weak from crying, weak from exhaustion, weak from pain. Whoever wanted to see her would have to see her raw side, because she's not hiding it from anyone at this point.

Hesitant footsteps made their way into her room as the door slid shut, the light from the hallway closing with it.

Korra turned to look and immediately gasped, a scowl touching her features before she quickly smoothed it out again. Her training is even helping her through this, she mused.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mako started, taking a seat on her bed. "It was really impressive, everything you did."

"I could say the same for you," she muttered, bitterness oozing from her words.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What-"

"Rebounding only after a week or two of our breakup. That's very impressive," she spat, immediately regretting her words.

_Why can't I be mature about this?_

He frowned. "Korra…"

He drifted off. Of course. Of course he had no idea what to say to her because what could he say? _Sorry I broke up with you in front of all of my coworkers, and then went back to the girl I left you for a week later_?

She turned, facing him now. "Don't even try to make excuses or apologize."

Mako looked down, her blue eyes too startling to look into.

"Look," he stood up. "I'm not sure what happened between me and Asami, but I need you to know that I still care about you."

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes fueled with anger. She shot up, her tea spilling over the floor, and the cup breaking.

"Bullshit! If you cared about me, you would have been worried. You would not have been traipsing around with fucking Asami while i was away _trying to end a war_! That's such bullshit!" she yelled, keeping her fists clenched at her sides, not trusting them one bit.

He took a step back, her outburst shocking him.

"And don't even think that since we broke up it's completely okay for you to move on! Did the past six months mean nothing to you, Mako?" her voice broke, more raw emotions bubbling to the surface.

Clenching his jaw, he spat, "Of course it did!"

Tears began bubbling at the rim of her eyes. "Then why are you doing this? If I meant so fucking much to you, why are you with someone else?"

"I don't know!" he sat back down, dropping his head into his hands.

She straightened her back and held her chin up. "Get out."

"No," he looked up at her. "I'm not done."

She snorted. "What do you even mean? Yes you are. You have nothing else to say to me."

"But I do!"

She threw her hands up in the air. She ignored the stinging pain in her side from the wound. "Then say it!"

Silence.

"Great, so get out."

"Korra, please-"

"Get out! I'm so sick of you, just even looking at you makes me ill. And that whole holding hands thing earlier today, what the hell was that! Just to show it off in my face?" She crossed her arms, and lowered her voice. "I don't want to see you or Asami. Because I can't handle it."

Her violent mood swung down to depressed, as her eyes faltered and her body relaxed into itself. She sat back down on her window seat, holding her head in her hands. The dizziness was getting to her again.

Mako finally stood up. "I still love you."

Korra chuckled. "Then what are you doing with Asami."

He looked towards the floor. "She was there when you weren't."

"Oh yeah? And Bolin was there for me when you weren't, but I'm not dating him!"

She was right. Mako's feelings were swirling inside of him, a tornado moving through his stomach and mind.

Shaking his head he moved towards the door. "I hope we can stay friends," he said, facing the door.

Her head was pounding. She dropped her head into her hands again. That statement set her off. But she wasn't going to give in, not again.

"You can go fuck yourself," she told him monotonously.

He looked back at her, her weak frame still recovering from the damage. She was completely broken. He then remembered how damaged she really was, and he felt like triple the asshole for causing her so much physical and emotional pain.

Opening the door he walked out and closed it quietly.

The dam broke, and the tears started falling from Korra's face yet again. Anger welled up inside of her.

Picking her head up, the first thing her eyes laid on was the picture of her and Mako at the festival.

His arm looped around her waist, squishing her down in a bear hug while she was latched onto his arms. They were smiling and so happy.

She ran over, picked up the frame, and threw it against the door. The shattering of the glass relieved the tension in her body.

Mako heard it break, as he was still leaning against the door.

He looked over to Asami, who had tears running down her face.

He shook his head.

**A/N:** This was right after they broke up. I remember how mad I was lol.


End file.
